


Flesh

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Sinning Sunday, Smut, sexy stuff, unprotected sex, wrap it up people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: “Come on,” Ginny whines as she turns her head to look at him. Her eyes are clouded with lust and her face is twisted with irritation. “Get back where you belong,” she groans. Mike loves how vocal she has become with him. He moves her hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck and down her back as he slowly enters her. He puts a death grip on her hips as he thrusts, loving the way his fingers dig into her soft flesh. She keens into his hips as he picks up the pace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write last Sunday so I'm doing it today! This is inspired by the song "FLESH" by Miguel and I wrote this while I listened to it on replay.
> 
> A/n: not my best but I need to be more consistent with my writing.

Skin on you is always  
Calling me with your face  
Wrap yourself around me, do whatever I say  
Kiss me like a cream pie, sweet, sweet control

Flesh, addicted, yeah  
I mean it, I’m a mess, now  
I’m a slave to your flesh  
Woman put me right where I belong 

X

 

Making love to Ginny Baker has to be Mike Lawson’s favorite thing to do outside of playing baseball. He enjoys how much of his focus it requires—listening to her pants as he thrusts slowly, her short nails digging into his shoulder blades. 

“Fuck,” Ginny gasps as he wraps her legs higher on his back, the tip of his cock rubbing that spot deep inside her that makes her toes curl. “I want more, please give me more.”  
Hearing Ginny makes his narcissism even worse as he obliges by fucking her harder. Her eyes roll back as she breathes deeply. 

What really gets Mike going, though, is the foreplay. The first month after he and Ginny decided to cross the line was full on lust. There was too much carnal desire that had built up between the two, when they got into bed (or on the couch, in the shower, in the kitchen, by the pool) it was fast and greedy. Not that sex like that wasn’t amazing because it was, but that Mike wasn’t showing Ginny how much he adored her. 

“I got you, baby,” Mike sighs against her kiss-swollen lips. Their foreheads touch as their hips meet slowly but powerfully. “I always got you.” 

Tonight’s passionate session started in the kitchen after dinner provided by the Thai place a few blocks from Ginny’s apartment. Ginny volunteered to clean up, throwing the cartons away and discarding numerous bottles of beer. She was wearing one of Mike’s shirts, a faded blue Padres shirt that fell just at mid-thigh. Her hair was in one of those messy but neat buns, stray hairs framing her beautiful face. Mike couldn’t help himself when he saw and heard her humming (Katy Perry of course) terribly to herself while she cleaned. He slowly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, his beard scratching her neck. 

“Turn over,” Mike growls as he pulls out of her, a coy smile spreads across Ginny’s face as she turns over to her stomach. She shimmies her butt against his cock, silently begging for penetration. He teases the tip of his dick against her lips, testing her patience. 

“Come on,” Ginny whines as she turns her head to look at him. Her eyes are clouded with lust and her face is twisted with irritation. “Get back where you belong,” she groans. Mike loves how vocal she has become with him. He moves her hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck and down her back as he slowly enters her. He puts a death grip on her hips as he thrusts, loving the way his fingers dig into her soft flesh. She keens into his hips as he picks up the pace. 

“Harder please,” Ginny practically begs. Mike grabs hold of both of her arms, folding them behind her back with one hand while the other uses the headboard for leverage. This is another one of Mike’s favorite parts about fucking Ginny Baker. That point where they are both sprinting for the finish line, neither wanting to cross it without the other. 

Ginny’s cries are smothered by the pillow as Mike plows into her. The room is filled with the sounds of sex…if only these walls could talk. 

“Oh my,” Ginny starts, her voice catching as she sucks in deep breathes as Mike takes one away with each snap of his hips. 

“God you feel so fucking good,” Mike moans in her ear. He feels that knot in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he can’t hold on much longer. “Are you gonna come for me? Come for me, baby.” He lets go of the headboard, his arms resting on the sides of her head. 

“Fuckmikeohmygod!” Ginny sobs out as her orgasm rushes over her, her eyes squeezing shut from the intensity. Mike groans at the way her pussy spasms around him. 

“Good fucking girl fuck I’m,” Mike never finishes that sentence because he’s crashing right after her, his hips moving sporadically as he paints her walls. It seems his own pleasure sparked another wave of hers as Ginny grips the back of his head as they come together. 

X

Mike always knew he was a softy at his core and Ginny was proof of what made him a big teddy bear. He used sex to cope with the failure of his marriage and the deteriorating state that were his knees and back. But sex with Ginny…Sex with Ginny was, is, a way for him to show her how much he loves her. How vulnerable she makes him. How much he trusts her. 

So he lies in bed with the most beautiful woman in his arms, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps cuddled into the crook of his neck. He knows for damn sure that he could never get enough of her and for Mike Lawson, that doesn’t seem like a problem at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for adoration and validation so please comment, like and/or subscribe! I'm on tumblr by the same name :D


End file.
